


故土

by kamuib



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed: Origins - Fandom
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Origins, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib
Summary: 强行掰了下游戏开头





	故土

**Author's Note:**

> 强行掰了下游戏开头

巴耶克悄无声息地回到了锡瓦。  
荷鲁斯和孔苏在天空中轮换了接近三百六十个来回，从托特到迈索尔，十二个月的漫长跨度，尼罗河经历了一个轮回的潮落潮起，锡瓦的守护者在这段时间里学会了不少超越原本职阶的东西，包括从空气的流动中嗅出目的地潜伏的危险。他匍匐在距离锡瓦最近的沙丘北面，借助染色的衣服和沙子的阴影藏匿自己。从绿洲吹来的热风捎带来故土的气息，隔着掩在口鼻的头巾，他依然能品尝到跳跃在舌尖上的危险滋味。  
仿佛是弯弓被拉满的弦，如果伸出手指去试探，难保不是第一时间割伤自己，或者一触即发。不对，这一切非常不对。巴耶克下意识抓紧手中的黄沙。久违的家园不应该给他这种感觉，锡瓦应该是流浪的，锡瓦应该是自由的，锡瓦应该是神圣的，唯独不应该是充满危险的。  
巴耶克从斯尼夫努的弯曲金字塔里活着归来，本应当像一名凯旋的英雄般，和地平线上新生的荷鲁斯一道，昂首挺胸从东门进入熟悉的锡瓦，再匍匐在甘甜的中央泉眼边、饮下第一捧清水。可是他不能，被打磨锋利的直觉告诉他，眼前的锡瓦长满了尖刺，像罗马人的长矛阵列那样令人不舒服的尖刺。  
阿图姆朝着遥远的地平线远端飞去，长长的尾羽构成了漫长的阴翳，巴耶克的影子仿佛是阿图姆在地面上的一片羽毛，它不断地延伸，和锡瓦绿洲的城镇边缘纠缠在一起。男人很清楚，过不了太长时间世界将会由代表黑暗的阿波菲斯巨蛇主宰，他不能犹豫不前、滞留荒原。男人抬起手摸了摸下巴上如同野草丛的胡子，数月没有剃过的头发也因为太碍事而被胡乱扎成一束歪在旁边，这样一副模样也许不会有人认出自己。  
在脑内把危机和可能性过了几轮后，男人不再踌躇。他站起来，衣袍上的黄沙像金粉一样从身上飘落，旋转，在无形中被编织成细细的金线，悬挂在守护者粗糙变形的小指指节，为他指明通向锡瓦西面的道路。  
于是他拉低兜帽的边缘，从沙丘顶端侧滑而下，小跑几步混入匆忙收工的人群中，在死者之门被关闭前潜入了自己的家园。  
男人的影子倾斜地投射在黄沙的地面上，他步伐轻快，动作没有丝毫的拖泥带水。当他从椰枣树庞大的树影里飞跃到土坯房圆顶上，仿佛是有翼的掠食者警惕地巡视着领地的情况。熟悉的人群中夹杂着不少罗马军团装束的身影，他们中有人带着上埃及行省的浓重口音，有人的肤色像半掺牛奶的红土，无一例外的是他们趾高气昂，他们傲慢无礼，他们像害虫一样，牢牢叮附在锡瓦的每一个角落。  
愤怒在男人的心底迅速积累，蠢蠢欲动，就像是日落时分掀起在沙漠边缘的风暴。当托勒密的士兵们殴打一名无辜老者、仅仅是为了抢夺两枚鸡蛋时，巴耶克再也无法装作视而不见，他一手撑起上半身，另外一只手伸向后腰。出乎意料的是他并没有抓住青铜剑的剑柄，粗糙却温暖的手紧紧地扣在手腕上。身为战士的反抗本能让巴耶克立刻做出了快速反应，他侧身翻滚，试图在用力挣脱的同时抬腿踢向对手。  
“巴耶克，是我。”  
压抑在喉咙里的呼唤让男人及时清醒了过来，但收不住放出的攻击力道，膝盖重重地撞上屋顶的棱角，疼得他皱起了眉头。趁着巴耶克放松的瞬间，制止他鲁莽行为的人——同时也是多年的老朋友和邻居——霍普扎法把男人的头竭力压低，同时作了个噤声的手势，可惜已经太晚了，两人搞出的动静引起了路人的警觉。霍普扎法不得不把身躯伏得更低，谨慎地后退了几步。这时，他能感受到巴耶克的手臂上传来的抗拒力量，巴耶克显然打算挣脱霍普扎法的阻拦，血气方刚的锡瓦守护者绝不愿意毫无收获地撤退，他就像一头即将跃出栅栏的公牛，绷紧了肌肉。情急之下，霍普扎法只能随手抓起一只陶罐朝街口的鸡棚砸去。尖锐的碎裂响声伴随着拔剑出鞘和带着口音的谩骂，让怒火中烧的巴耶克注意到在棕榈树宽大的叶片遮掩下其实站着不少看热闹的士兵。  
“巴耶克！”  
霍普扎法的声音变得急迫起来。这一次男人做出了正确的判断，没等朋友再次催促，他反而拉起霍普扎法的胳膊，在黄白相间的屋顶和遮阳篷布之上展开了大逃亡。  
没有人比锡瓦的守护者们更了解他们的故乡，那些弯弯曲曲、错综复杂的街道，那些只有当地人才能看懂的白色符文，那些悬挂在屋顶的彩色地毯和亚麻布，组成了锡瓦的细而密的掌心纹。他们像踩着风一样奔跑跳跃，仿佛是塞赫迈特化身的金色狮子，又像是山岩高地上的白肚瞪羚，很快就把追兵远远甩开。  
在确认安全之后，霍普扎法反而加快了脚步、跑到巴耶克前面，巴耶克则略略放缓脚步、紧随其后，这是两人之间长期形成的默契。不久之后，男人便看到了熟悉的风景——两座白色的风塔伫立在山坡的高处，俯瞰着半个锡瓦村落，拔高的纸草几乎淹没了风塔的基座，现在正是它们开花的时节，重重叠叠挤压成簇的扇状花团有着浅色糖霜的明亮颜色——那座庭院正是霍普扎法的家。  
巴耶克和霍普扎法几乎是同时减速，从房顶滑下，翻身越过破损的墙垣，抬起小腿拍打着沾染黄沙的下摆，然后若无其事地并肩走上小道。大胆如巴耶克，甚至拉拉兜帽的边缘、冲着赶牛车的熟人打了个招呼。被叫到名字的人先是疑惑地盯着男人的背影，尔后惊讶变成了惊喜。“巴耶克回来了”的嚷嚷如同水波，在黄昏中的锡瓦街道荡漾出一圈圈涟漪。  
“如果是我，就会更加谨慎点。”霍普扎法一边推开家门，一边说道。  
“如果是我，就会闹到足以让敌人听见巴耶克的大名，在入夜后瑟瑟发抖。”风尘仆仆的守护者扬起下巴，以刻意装出来的傲慢口吻回答道。  
两人同时爆发出笑声，在霍普扎法做了个请的手势之后，巴耶克大大方方地走进了朋友的家。昏暗的室内，因为缺乏人气而显得空空荡荡，于是好奇地问道：“你家里人呢？”  
“想在锡瓦干出点大事就不能有后顾之忧。我把他们送到妻子的老家了，除了拉……”  
巴耶克卸下武器的动作明显停顿了片刻，连表情也一并阴沉下来，他明白朋友话语背后复杂的意义。就在他开口询问的时候，苍老却透着兴奋劲头的老妪声音盖过了男人们阴郁不祥的交谈。  
“巴耶克！真的是你！我听到有人在窗户外嚷嚷‘守护者回来了’，我就想，神啊，难道是巴耶克吗！”  
像是太阳在乌云后短暂地露出温暖的脸庞，锡瓦的守护者微笑着张开双臂迎向前门的老妇人，“很久不见了，拉比亚。”  
老妇人拥抱了守护者。她佝偻的身躯恰好只到男人的胸口，巴耶克微微低下头，浓密的大胡子正好擦上老妇人毛发日渐稀薄的头顶。拉比亚捉住男人的下巴，有些紧张地左看右瞅，不满地嘟囔：“你的胡子有多久没刮过了！”在男人编造出搪塞的理由之前，她顺手又掀掉了兜帽，“让我看看你的脸……阿蒙在上，你的头发简直就是沙丘上堆积的草垛！”围着男人绕了一圈，发现巴耶克的左臂上的刚结痂的伤口根本没有清洗过，拉比亚更加不高兴了，“坐下！霍普扎法，打点水……不，把祭司祝福过的那坛泉水端进来。”  
巴耶克连忙挥起胳膊抡了两圈，表示自己真的不需要如此兴师动众的照顾，可是老妇人的脾气就像构筑成阿蒙神殿的基石般顽固，守护者只能向朋友投去求助的目光。聪明如霍普扎法早就举手投降、乖乖地按照吩咐去做。  
“巴耶克……”跨出门之际，男人还不忘指指巴耶克的身后，“如果我是你，一定会听从拉比亚的建议，违逆她可是很恐怖的事情。在那张卧榻上放松一会吧，我的朋友。”  
老妇人在后屋里翻找，片刻后拿着一大块沾湿的海绵来到巴耶克跟前，后者正僵硬地坐在床榻的边缘，时不时望向墙角倚靠的武器。他飘忽不定的目光仿佛在述说着在久违的安全环境里的局促不安，也许把坚硬的武器随身携带才能让自己感到一点点安心，可是就算是它们，也在飞速失去光芒的世界里变得轮廓模糊，变得令人不安，变成混沌的中心。  
“躺下，让我帮你清洗下伤口。”  
拉比亚的声音把男人的意识从流沙般危险的下沉中拉回到现实的地面。这一次他不再拒绝他人的好意，顺从地舒展开四肢。有很长一段时间里，巴耶克只能感觉得到柔软物擦拭在皮肤表面的触感，富有韵律。  
“拉比亚。”  
他不得不说些话，防止自己睡过去，在他的计划里还有数不清的杀戮和复仇在等待被计划、被执行，所以他必须强迫自己保持清醒。他撑起上半身，“拉比亚，霍普扎法把其他人送走了，你为什么不跟着一道离开？”  
“锡瓦是我的家，我为什么要离开？”  
“村子里的情况太糟糕了，皇家的士兵……”  
老妇人把手掌贴上守护者的前额，口中低低地念诵了几句模糊的咒语，沾湿的温凉感让他冷静下来，于是他得以用陈述的口吻继续说下去，“到处都是士兵，锡瓦已经被封锁了。”  
“是的，巴耶克，就在你离开的这段时间，他们先用谎言让锡瓦敞开阿蒙神庙的大门，然后用暴力囚禁了祭司和神官，把他们的人悄悄安插到锡瓦的每一个角落，等我们发觉不对、起身反抗的时候，才发现自己早已被夺走了武器，拔掉了利爪和獠牙。”  
“霍普扎法和我会集结起能够战斗的男人夺回锡瓦。你应该和其他人一样暂时找个安全的地方安顿一阵子，毕竟我们接下来要干危险的事情。”  
拉比亚移开了遮蔽巴耶克视线的手掌，她很平静地反诘道：“难道锡瓦不是我的家吗？难道就因为家里进了盗贼我就要顺从他们的想法离开吗？难道我的双手就只能举向天空向阿蒙神祈祷吗？你们这些自大的男人，总是忘记战争之神塞赫迈特是一头勇猛的母狮。巴耶克，你敢把刚才对我说的话再对艾雅复述一遍么？”  
被提到妻子的名字，强大如巴耶克也不得不低头，“她会不顾一切地冲在最前面，你知道的，从我第一天认识她开始，我就知道自己拦不住她。她的双刀挥舞起来像姬蜂那么快，像正午的荷鲁斯一样闪亮。”  
拉比亚被巴耶克老实的态度逗乐了，“那个顽固的野姑娘，连你也管不了她……说起来，艾雅没有跟你一起回来，她现在人在哪儿？”  
“她去了亚历山大，追踪仇人的线索……”  
话说出口，他终于有空闲考虑琐碎的事，比如艾雅在亚历山大的进展顺利吗？是该给她捎去口信，还是亲自去一趟亚历山大给她个惊喜？不知不觉已经到了尼罗河泛滥季的第二个月，也许真的可以乘上一艘菲鲁卡，顺着满涨的河流冲入蔚蓝的马留提斯湖，迎向太阳航行的三角帆在风中发出噗啦啦的响声，当船帆翻卷过一个角时，男人可以看见把头发盘向左侧的艾雅站金箔般闪耀的河岸上，对自己露出久违的微笑。  
诶，艾雅，我的塞赫迈特女神，祝福我的刀刃，诅咒让我们分别的敌人。在沉沉睡着之前，巴耶克垂下的手指轻微地动了动，也许他梦见再一次紧握象征死亡的镰刃，也许他梦见在手指间不断滑动的船索连接着命运女神的纺车，也许他梦见像凯布莉一样托举起地平线上的荷鲁斯，也许——  
他梦见自己扶在卡慕的肩上，告诉他拉弓的时候手臂应该抬得更高。  
拉比亚无从猜测巴耶克的梦，在屋里最后一点光亮消失前，她用粗糙的手指沾上浸泡着莲花的圣水，在男人的额间画出一个神圣的符号。  
愿阿蒙神赐予你美好的梦境。

 

END.


End file.
